Cachot, champagne et confettis
by Amy W.Key
Summary: Où Loki se voit obligé de se kidnapper des amis pour fêter le Nouvel An. [HAPPY NEW YEAR OS]


_**Le Blabla d'Amy :**__ Remerciez la formidable, l'inimitable, la fantastique MINIMOSCA pour m'avoir obligée (et je dis bien OBLIGEE) à écrire ceci._**(minimosca says : Je suis fière de moi !)**_Je ne suis pas responsable des potentiels dommages causés à votre cerveau par mes conneries._

_Pour que vous connaissiez un peu le sujet, en gros, elle m'a mise au défi d'écrire un OS contenant les mots cachots, champagne et confettis, mais pas uniquement les mots. C'est-à-dire qu'en gros, je devais mettre en scène les trois, d'une manière plus ou moins logique__.__ Du coup, voilà, pardon._

_Sachez qu'en contrepartie, elle a été contrainte et forcée de m'écrire un Fury/Odin. Je m'en sors bien, pas vrai ? _

_**Pour information**__, __**Minimosca**__ est celle qui a repris (depuis le début) la traduction de la formidable fanfic _« Off the Record_» de Goddamhella (trouvable sur AO3), originellement traduite par Nipnip mais abandonnée autour du 10__e__ chapitre. Sachez que cette nouvelle traduction sera à la hauteur de vos attentes puisque votre pas humble du tout serviteur que je suis en assure la bêta. Voilà ! Lien sur mon profil, rubrique bêta, by the way._

_**Dernière info importante :**__ sachez que pour moi, _Iron Man 3_ n'a jamais existé. En particulier les 15 dernières minutes. JAMAIS. Personne ne l'évoque devant moi et mes fics ne le prendront jamais en compte. Donc celle-là non plus. Voilà. (Par contre _Thor : The Dark World_ était ouf, même si j'attends désespérément de le voir en VO.)_

* * *

**CACHOT, CHAMPAGNE ET CONFETTIS**

**.**

**.**

Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, Tony Stark ne savait pas où il se trouvait. Il eut beau cligner des paupières, plisser les yeux, regarder partout autour de lui, il n'en avait pas la moindre_ foutue_ idée. Il aurait aimé avoir l'excuse de la gueule de bois, mais il se souvenait parfaitement s'être couché sobre dans son propre lit la nuit dernière.

Ça n'expliquait donc _pas du tout_ ce qu'il foutait sur un sol dur, humide et froid, à la vague odeur de pisse, dans un environnement sombre et… gris. Voilà. Bon.

_On se concentre Tony, on se concentre, et on assemble les données. Regarde autour de toi._

Donc, Tony se redressa et s'assit en tailleur avant d'observer plus attentivement son environnement. Pour commencer, tout était, eh bien, gris. Okay, ça ne l'avançait pas beaucoup.

C'était sombre, humide, froid, dur et gris, mais il lui semblait vaguement l'avoir déjà établi quelques secondes plus tôt. Il laissa ses yeux s'habituer à l'obscurité ambiante. C'est alors qu'il les remarqua.

Les barreaux.

Et le gros cadenas sur la porte.

Ah okay.

D'après ses cours d'histoire médiévale, ceci devait communément porter le nom de « cachot ». Ou « geôle. Ou « prison ». Ou quoi que ce soit impliquant de se retrouver seul, enfermé, dans un endroit lugubre et inconfortable, sans réseau ni technologie focntionnels, sans lumière, et sans la moindre foutue idée de sa position sur une carte.

_Formidable Stark, formidable. Tu ne sais pas où t'es, tu es prisonnier, et en plus, tu ne sais pas de qui. Et tu es seul. Vraiment, j'applaudis, ça faisait longtemps que tu t'étais pas foutu autant dans les emmerdes._

Quatre mois auparavant, en fait. Avec cette histoire d'invasion alien, de missile nucléaire et de plongée dans l'espace.

Ah tiens, maintenant qu'il y pensait, à défaut de connaître sa géolocalisation, il pouvait au moins se situer dans le temps. Bon alors. S'il y réfléchissait bien. On devait être…

- Joyeuse Saint Sylvestre, Stark, ronronna soudain une voix sulfureuse dans les ténèbres.

HEIN QUOI ? Déjà ?

- On dit « Bonne année » chez les gens nés après 1960.

- Minuit n'a pas encore sonné.

Bon dieu, il haïssait avoir tort.

Par contre, là maintenant, il n'aurait pas craché sur la présence de Thor, puisqu'au moment même où il identifiait la voix, une lueur verte illumina l'intérieur du cachot et dévoila la silhouette longiligne de Loki derrière la porte.

Et merde.

_Tony, si je résume, tu es vraiment dans la merde. Tu es piégé on-ne-sait-où, le soir du Nouvel an, en compagnie d'un dieu nordique psychopathe et mégalo. Non mais ça n'arrive qu'à toi des trucs pareils._

Curieusement, la petite voix dans sa tête arborait les mêmes intonations que Jarvis. Il devait avoir un problème avec les accents britanniques.

Loki disparut soudainement, et Tony scruta les ténèbres, vaguement inquiet. Il sursauta lorsque ce sale enfoiré de dieu se téléporta juste derrière son épaule et lui souffla dans l'oreille. Mais il ne cria pas. Fallait pas abuser quand même.

L'autre sourit, et Tony aurait juré qu'il retenait un ricanement démoniaque.

Bon allez. Respirer, faire genre que tout allait bien, et surtout, surtout, ne pas paniquer. Pas de crises d'angoisse ou de conneries du genre. Ce n'était_ que_ Loki.

_Que Loki bien sûr. Juste l'ennemi public numéro un. Pas de quoi flipper, en somme. Une broutille._

Et puis, après tout, peut-être que le Dieu voulait seulement discuter. C'était tout à fait possible. Très probable même, à cause du Nouvel An et tout ça.

Putain. La soirée du Nouvel An. Celle qu'il avait lui-même organisé au sommet de la Tour Stark, avec les autres Avengers et tout le gratin new-yorkais. Sans oublier quelques mannequins de Victoria's Secrets. Il allait louper ça. Et se faire engueuler encore une fois d'être inconstant, imprévisible, égoïste et capricieux. Ou peut-être qu'ils feraient original dans les insultes pour fêter ça. Pour une fois qu'il n'était même pas responsable !

D'un autre côté, les autres pourraient aussi se lancer à sa recherche. Tony Stark absent à sa propre fête, ça se remarquait quand même ! Peut-être qu'ils seraient inquiets ! Et alors… alors…

Alors Loki n'était pas un idiot, et avait dû prendre toutes les mesures nécessaires pour qu'on ne les retrouve jamais.

- Y'a mieux comme fiesta du Nouvel An, Rodolphe, finit par lâcher Tony dans une tentative d'ironie.

- J'ai amené du champagne, pourtant, lui répondit Loki en reculant d'un pas, une bouteille de Dom Pérignon à la main.

La bouche du milliardaire s'ouvrit dans une exclamation muette. Il ne se foutait pas de sa gueule, le cornu. Du _Dom_ quoi.

D'un claquement de doigts et sans se départir de son sourire retors, Loki fit apparaître lampions et guirlandes sur les murs du cachot. Il essayait probablement de rendre tout ça festif. Juste après, une table couverte de victuailles se dressa d'elle-même dans un coin. Tony les regarda d'un air soupçonneux. Le Dieu pouvait très bien les avoir empoisonnées, après tout.

D'une démarche féline, Loki s'avança vers la table et s'empara de deux coupes à champagne vides. Un regard de sa part, et le bouchon de la bouteille sauta dans un pop retentissant, sans qu'une seule goutte n'explose à sa suite. L'ingénieur dût bien admettre que c'était quand même vachement pratique. Puis, l'alcool pétillant fut versé dans les verres, avec l'exacte quantité de mousse requise par les lois de l'œnologie française. D'ailleurs, le champagne était à la température idéale.

Okay. Alors.

_Info à ajouter au dossier de Loki Laufeyson : il aime le champagne. De qualité. Servi avec tout autant de qualité._

_Et visiblement, il aime aussi les lampions et la gastronomie européenne. _

- A la vôtre, Stark, dit Loki en lui tendant son verre.

- Je croyais que minuit n'avait pas encore sonné ?

- Il n'y a pas d'heure pour le champagne.

Un point pour lui. Tony ne pouvait qu'approuver ces paroles. Il se saisit de sa coupe et la porta à ses lèvres. L'arôme était divin. Il se dit que pour ça, il pouvait bien risquer un empoisonnement. Quitte à mourir, il préférait le faire dans l'excellence. M'enfin, ça ne changeait pas grand-chose au reste de sa situation. Il était toujours dans la merde jusqu'au cou.

- Cela vous plait ?

- Ce qui me plairait, marmonna Tony sans pouvoir se retenir, c'est d'être chez moi à faire la fête en compagnie de mes amis sans penser à tes foutues machinations infernales.

- Quelles machinations ? Je t'ai… invité à célébrer le changement d'année en ma compagnie. C'est là une grande faveur.

- T'as vraiment si peu d'amis pour te voir obligé d'en kidnapper ?

Loki se renfrogna. Il claqua des doigts, et un énorme fauteuil recouvert de velours lie-de-vin se matérialisa derrière lui. Il s'y assit en croisant les jambes. Son regard vert scrutait Tony, et ce dernier se sentit vaguement mal à l'aise.

- Et moi je reste debout ? lâcha-t-il en riant jaune.

Loki désigna le sol d'un geste de la main. Une main pâle, longue, fine, comme celle d'un pianiste.

- Je refuse de m'asseoir par terre. Le sol est froid et mouillé.

Le dieu haussa un sourcil méprisant.

- Tu te rebelles, mortel ?

- Ah tiens, je suis redevenu un simple mortel maintenant. J'ai un prénom tu sais.

- Assieds-toi sur le sol ou reste debout, et je verrais ce que je peux faire à ce sujet.

Le regard que lui jeta Tony ne lui arracha qu'un ricanement, et l'ingénieur décida de rester ostensiblement debout. Il ne laisserait pas Loki lui dicter sa conduite. Il avala une gorgée de champagne et savoura les bulles qui glissaient sur sa langue. Le regard de Loki pesait sur sa gorge, et il décida qu'il s'en foutait. Puisqu'apparemment il n'aurait pas le droit de fêter dignement la nouvelle année, il allait se bourrer la gueule debout dans un cachot aux frais d'un dieu nordique, quoi qu'en dise ce dernier. Et toc.

_C'est une victoire minable Stark._

_M'en fous._

_Et voilà que tu te parles à toi-même._

Il avala le reste de sa coupe de champagne d'un trait pour se faire taire lui-même, sous le regard presque choqué de Loki. Il se sentit vraiment ridicule d'y trouver un certain réconfort.

- Tu n'en fais vraiment qu'à ta tête, mortel.

- Parce que c'est vrai que toi, tu fais dans la mondanité, railla Stark.

- Je suis un dieu. Je prends ce que je veux.

- Ooooh, ronronna Tony en plissant des yeux suspicieux. Donc tu me veux ?

Le sourire de Loki se fit carnassier.

- Je crois que je t'aime bien, Stark.

Tony en ouvrit des yeux comme des soucoupes, et en ravala sa répartie. Ah ben merde alors. Voilà qui était inattendu. Il courut presque se resservir un verre pour se convaincre que l'alcool lui causait des hallucinations. C'était la seule explication.

Au passage, son regard erra sur la table, et il dut violemment prendre sur lui-même pour retenir le gargouillis de son estomac. Putain. Le Dieu ne se foutait _vraiment_ pas de sa gueule. Foie-gras sur chutney de figue, saumon fumé, caviar sur canapé, et tout un tas de petits fours raffinés au fumet délicat. Si ça n'était que l'apéro, il était pressé de voir le reste du menu.

- Servez-vous, Stark. C'est là pour ça.

Tony ne bougea pas.

Dans un soupir, Loki fit voleter quelques toasts jusqu'à lui et entreprit de les déguster, une expression de pure extase animant ses traits.

Un truc clochait définitivement.

Personne ne pouvait manger avec autant de plaisir. Personne. Et personne ne mangeait avec l'air de vivre un orgasme particulièrement intense. PERSONNE.

Le spectacle était incroyable et Tony ne parvenait pas à en détacher les yeux. Il faillit s'éborgner avec sa coupe tant il était fasciné par l'image de Loki effleurant de ses lèvres un toast de caviar. C'était beaucoup trop sensuel. Beaucoup, beaucoup trop pour son propre bien.

Il se noya à nouveau dans l'alcool pour se détacher de cette vision, et rata par là même occasion le petit sourire victorieux de Loki.

- Discutons un peu, Stark.

- Pourquoi faire ?

- J'en ai envie.

- Pas moi.

- Et je vous donne un fauteuil.

Tony se tourna vers lui. Le dieu avait l'air exaspéré. Bien. Parfait.

- Tope-là.

Et le fauteuil promis apparut, assorti à celui de son vis-à-vis. Tony s'y installa, une assiette de canapés dans une main et son champagne dans l'autre. Maintenant qu'il avait eu ce qu'il voulait, il pouvait se le permettre. Il dévisagea longuement Loki.

- Bon dis-moi maintenant, Rodolphe. Quelle heure est-il ?

- Vingt-et-une heures, Stark.

- J'ai… dormi combien de temps ?

-Je suis venu te chercher à la Tour ce matin, vers dix heures. Tu t'es réveillé vers vingt heures suite à cela.

- Donc dans trois heures… On changera d'année. Bravo. Bien calculé.

- Ça ne sert à rien d'essayer de t'enfuir, Stark. Tu n'as plus aucun de tes gadgets électroniques avec toi, ni ton IA, ni ton armure, ni aucun de tes chers amis les Avengers. Tu es seul, ici, avec moi, et je t'assure que tu ferais mieux d'en profiter. Pour une fois, je n'ai aucunement l'intention de te faire du mal.

- Permets-moi d'avoir du mal à te croire.

- Nous sommes coincés ici ensemble, Stark. Enfin, tu es coincé ici avec moi. Tu ne crois pas que tu ferais un peu mieux d'y mettre du tien ?

S'il y avait une qualité qu'on ne pouvait dénier à Tony Stark, c'était bien son intelligence et sa vivacité d'esprit. Il pesa le pour et le contre en moins de trois secondes, et s'accorda à penser que Loki avait, putain de merde, raison.

- Okay. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

* * *

Une heure et cinq coupes de champagne plus tard, Tony rigolait déjà beaucoup plus. Loki avait été sympa, et le sol s'était couvert de jolis tapis en peaux de bêtes. Le milliardaire décida après s'être roulé dessus comme un enfant qu'il voulait les mêmes dans sa Tour. Ces trucs étaient doux, chauds et vraiment classes. La lumière des bougies rendait le tout étonnamment féérique, et Tony se dit que parfois, ça valait le coup de laisser tomber la technologie.

Et puis le repas s'avéra délicieux. Après les petits fours, l'entrée se montra à la hauteur des attentes de Tony, et le plat qui se présentait actuellement devant lui avait l'air encore meilleur.

- J'ai contacté l'un des meilleurs chefs midgardiens, lui expliqua Loki avec arrogance.

Le bâtard s'y connaissait. C'était flippant.

- Comment se fait-il que tu connaisses aussi bien notre planète ?

- On s'ennuie, Stark, quand on est immortel. Il faut bien trouver des occupations.

Oh. C'était donc ça. Une occupation.

Et soudain Tony réalisa qu'il se trouvait en face de la plus grande source d'informations qui lui ait jamais été donné de rencontrer. Internet devait faire pâle figure face à un Dieu millénaire avide de savoirs. Quels secrets pouvaient bien renfermer Loki ? Quelles connaissances avait-il à lui apporter ? Un frisson d'excitation remonta le long de sa colonne vertébrale, et il reconnut la décharge d'adrénaline typique qui le traversait lorsqu'il s'apprêtait à faire une découverte formidable. Son intérêt pour Loki se décupla soudainement.

* * *

Deux heures après son réveil, soit à presque onze heures du soir, les bouteilles de champagne vides s'accumulaient sous la table.

On aurait pu croire qu'ils étaient vraiment, vraiment bourrés. Mais c'était alors oublier à qui on avait affaire. Un Dieu Nordique rôdé aux banquets interminables et bien arrosés et un alcoolique non-avoué notable habitué aux orgies de Dom Pérignon. Il en faudrait plus que ça pour les coucher ce soir. En revanche, leur conversation allait bon train, se croisant au-dessus des verres encore pleins et du dessert chocolat-framboise (l'un des préférés de Tony, cette raclure de Loki s'y connaissait trop pour que ce soit honnête) et abordaient de nombreux sujets. La science et la magie étaient au cœur du débat, comme si chacun était avide d'en apprendre davantage sur le savoir de l'autre, et le spectateur lambda n'aurait rien compris à cet échange disparate et bien trop rapide pour un être au QI moyen.

Les deux génies se comprenaient, et chacun, intérieurement, partageait ses connaissances avec un plaisir et un engouement inavouable. Enfin, ils avaient trouvé un interlocuteur à leur mesure. Enfin, quelqu'un à qui il ne fallait pas tout expliquer trois fois, ou tout simplifier au point de le dénaturer. Enfin, un challenge !

C'était comme une révélation.

L'arc reactor, sous la chemise de Tony, brillait plus fort que jamais et Loki ne le quittait pas des yeux. C'était son ultime question, son interrogation suprême. Cet engin, dans le torse de l'humain, le dépassait totalement et il était vraiment curieux de le découvrir. Mais il avait conscience qu'il faudrait plus que du champagne et un bon repas pour obtenir de Tony qu'il le lui montre. Beaucoup plus que ça.

* * *

À minuit moins le quart, ils durent, chacun de leur côté, se rendre à l'évidence.

Ils appréciaient cette soirée.

Tony n'avait pas pensé aux Avengers depuis plusieurs heures, sauf pour se demander à quel moment l'un d'entre eux se déciderait à fracasser le plafond pour les interrompre, et étrangement, l'idée le contrariait. Il apprenait des tonnes de trucs en parlant avec Loki, qui s'avéra un interlocuteur drôle et cultivé, et très intéressé par la science par-dessus le marché. Le repas était excellent, et la soirée vraiment formidable. Il ne ressentait même plus le froid (mais là, l'alcool y était peut-être pour quelque chose) et ce qui était d'abord un kidnapping fort déplaisant devint la meilleure soirée que Tony ait vécu depuis des années. Plus de faux semblants, de costumes ridicules, plus de mondanités. Loki encaissait les vannes et y répliquait, et ils pouvaient débattre en se comprenant. Pour la première fois, Tony ne se sentait pas comme ces gamins surdoués rejetés parce que personne n'arrive à les suivre. Il soupçonnait presque Loki de ralentir pour lui.

Mais il se trompait. Oh bien sûr, Tony Stark ne possédait pas la totalité des références du Dieu, qui avait plusieurs millénaires d'expérience et de voyages entre les mondes dans les pattes, cependant il était tellement curieux qu'il posait sans cesse des questions, demandait des précisions, des informations sur toutes ces choses qu'il ne maîtrisait pas. Et Loki avait finalement trouvé quelqu'un à qui faire partager son savoir, ce même savoir que les guerriers de son monde jugeaient superflu. Ce qui n'avait été pour lui, au départ, qu'une amusante machination destinée à casser les pieds de Tony Stark s'avérait finalement sa meilleure idée depuis des lustres.

* * *

_Ding, ding, ding, ding, ding, dong…  
Ding, ding, ding, ding, ding, dong…_

Douze coups frappèrent à l'horloge invisible du cachot.

- Bonne année Stark !

Loki, d'une bonne humeur limite flippante, bondit hors de son siège et claqua des doigts en souriant au plafond. Aussitôt, une pluie de confettis tombèrent de nulle part, virevoltant autour de lui tandis qu'il se mettait à rire comme un dément.

Tony trouva cela à la fois très amusant et… adorable.

_Adorable_, sérieusement, pour parler du Dieu taré des Mensonges ? Quelque chose ne tournait définitivement pas rond dans sa tête.

Mais il devait bien avouer que ledit dieu avait vraiment fait des efforts pour ce soir. La boisson et les plats étaient fabuleux, et il s'était montré plus que courtois. Et maintenant qu'il y prêtait attention, Tony s'aperçut que les confettis étaient dorés et argentés, et… Ah ouais non en fait.

En attrapant quelques-uns dans le creux de sa paume, il se rendit compte qu'ils n'étaient pas seulement colorés : en réalité, il tenait dans sa main des _feuilles d'or et d'argent_. Foutu dieu, songea-t-il avant de se mettre à rire aussi, en écho à celui de Loki, et parce que franchement, toute cette soirée était complètement dingue.

Il leva son verre vers le dieu en se relevant de son fauteuil, et il se tourna vers lui.

- Bonne année Loki.

Alors seulement ils se rendirent compte qu'ils étaient vraiment, vraiment, trop proches l'un de l'autre pour simplement se souhaiter la bonne année.

* * *

Quand on y réfléchissait bien, et même s'ils mettraient probablement beaucoup de temps avant de se l'avouer, ces deux-là se ressemblaient énormément. Deux enfants surdoués, aux esprits formidables, capables de s'élever au-dessus de leurs pairs à la seule force de leur savoir, le tout saupoudré de sacrés problèmes relationnels à l'encontre des figures paternelles.

Prenons les choses dans l'ordre.

Tony Stark, milliardaire, inventeur de génie, séducteur invétéré, œuvrant pour le plus grand bien. Enlevez-lui l'un de ces quatre attributs, et il perdait les autres. Il était milliardaire parce qu'il était génial. Les femmes le voulaient parce qu'il était riche (et beau gosse aussi, mais curieusement ces choses-là tendent à aller de pair). Et parce qu'il était génial, et riche, et séducteur, il pouvait se permettre d'œuvrer pour le bien de l'humanité et continuer à n'en faire qu'à sa tête.

Et si Tony Stark était devenu tout ça, c'est bien parce que son père, Howard Stark, s'était conduit pendant toute son enfance comme le dernier des connards. Il l'ignorait royalement, le rabrouait violemment, n'était jamais là et ne lui montrait jamais à quel point il pouvait être fier de lui. Alors le petit Tony avait passé la moitié de son enfance et de son adolescence à prouver à son père qu'il était le meilleur. Plus vif, plus intelligent encore qu'Howard, il se surpassa à l'école, et au MIT. Mais son père mourut sans le reconnaître. Alors Tony continua. Il perfectionna l'œuvre de son père, il le surpassa en tout, comme pour se prouver quelque chose. Il fuit les histoires d'amour à long terme, et fit tout son possible pour ne jamais se retrouver lui aussi coincé avec un gamin. Pas vraiment son genre. Pour le monde entier, Tony Stark avait surpassé son père, mais pour lui-même, rien ne parvenait à effacer la brûlante douleur qui stagnait dans sa poitrine d'avoir été le fils prodigue dont on rejetait l'existence.

Et puis il avait trouvé sa rédemption. Il avait arrêté de faire n'importe quoi, d'être n'importe qui. Il était Tony Stark, et il pouvait faire de si grandes choses, des choses auxquelles même Howard n'avait pas pensé. Il trouva la rédemption dans une cave obscure au fin fond de l'Afghanistan, aux côtés d'un autre scientifique de génie. Il trouva sa rédemption quand il manqua d'y perdre la vie, et que les battements de son cœur se mirent à dépendre d'une machine encastrée dans son torse. Alors Tony Stark commença à faire la paix avec son passé, et à se faire la guerre à lui-même.

Mais c'était déjà pas si mal. Maintenant, il était riche, beau, génial, toujours aussi séduisant et en plus, il était Iron Man. Vraiment, pas de quoi se mettre à déprimer. Absolument pas.

Et puis il y avait Loki.

Loki dont on ne savait plus trop quel était le nom de famille. Odinson, du nom de son père adoptif, celui qui lui avait menti pendant des siècles avant de le laisser tomber dans un gouffre sans fond ? Laufeyson, du nom de ce père qui l'avait abandonné à la naissance sur un promontoire de glace ?

Loki, fils de rois. Roi d'Asgard, roi de Jotunheim, mais prince d'aucun royaume. Sa vie entière avait été bâtie sur un mensonge. Depuis le jour de sa naissance, on lui répétait qu'il était né pour être roi. Il aurait dû savoir, comprendre, qu'il n'y avait qu'un trône à Asgard et qu'il serait forcément occupé par Thor, le fils aîné. Il aurait dû percevoir le mensonge. Après tout, n'était-ce pas là son domaine d'expertise ?

On l'avait laissé croire qu'il obtiendrait ce pour quoi il avait été élevé. Et puis on lui avait tout arraché, d'un coup, parce qu'il avait découvert le secret qu'ils voulaient lui cacher. Il avait dû lui-même percer le mystère qui entourait sa naissance parce que personne, pas même ses soi-disant parents, n'avait eu le courage de le lui avouer. Il aurait pu comprendre qu'on cherche à le protéger. Il aurait pu comprendre qu'on veuille le préparer avant de le lui dire. Ça aurait pu expliquer tant de choses sur ses capacités, sur les différences si flagrantes qui l'opposaient aux autres guerriers de son monde, qu'il aurait probablement écouté, et compris, et souffert en silence.

Mais au lieu de ça, on l'avait trahi. On l'avait noyé dans l'ignorance en priant pour que jamais il ne découvre la vérité. Et quand tout avait surgi au grand jour, on s'était opposé à lui, comme si d'une certaine façon, maintenant qu'il connaissait sa vraie nature, plus personne n'avait besoin de faire semblant.

Il avait passé son enfance à se tenir à l'écart. Parce qu'il aimait lire, et que Thor aimait se battre. Parce qu'il aimait la magie, et que la magie était fourbe. Parce qu'il préférait se battre dans l'illusion et la subtilité, quand les autres arboraient des armes disproportionnées et beaucoup trop d'effets de style pour être efficace. Parce qu'il aimait raisonner, et que Thor aimait foncer. Parce que, parce que, parce que. Parce que tout. Tout, tout, tout, il avait été différent en tout. Pas meilleur, ni moins bon, non, juste différent, en dehors des standards asgardiens, et maintenant qu'il y avait une bonne explication à cela, c'était comme si les sentiments de haine qu'on avait retenu contre lui pouvaient exploser.

Et le fils qui n'en était pas un s'était retourné contre le père, pour lui prouver qu'ils avaient tort, qu'il était aussi bon, compétent qu'eux, qu'il méritait leur amour, leur attention, leur reconnaissance. Il voulait tout ce dont il avait manqué toute sa vie, et encore une fois, personne ne le lui accordât. Roi raté de trois royaumes, Loki, pour sa part, n'avait pas encore trouvé la rédemption.

Là où Tony Stark avait choisi d'œuvrer pour le bien pour obtenir l'attention dont il avait manqué, Loki s'était enfoncé du côté du mal. Et il attendait, encore, que quelqu'un lui tende la main dans les ténèbres.

* * *

- Des résolutions pour cette nouvelle année, Stark ? murmura Loki à quelques décimètres de sa bouche.

- Arrêter de boire, répondit Tony en rigolant, avant d'amener la coupe à ses lèvres. Peut-être arrêter de me faire blesser toutes les semaines aussi. Mais ça, c'est si tu y mets un peu du tien aussi.

- Je ne t'ai jamais blessé, Stark.

_Pas directement._

Tony balaya sa remarque d'un geste de la main, un vague sourire aux lèvres.

- Et toi alors, dit-il en avalant une nouvelle gorgée de champagne. Des résolutions ?

- Je ne sais pas. Arrêter de te blesser ?

- Juste moi ?

- Tu vois quelqu'un d'autre dans ce cachot ?

- Arrête de répondre aux questions par d'autres questions.

- Je suis le _trickster_. C'est le genre de trucs que je fais.

Le rire de Tony s'étrangla dans sa gorge. Pourquoi diantre étaient-ils si proches ? Pourquoi aucun d'entre eux ne bougeait ?

- Arrêter de me blesser, alors, ça me semble pas mal. Même, si, objectivement, tu n'as jamais vraiment commencé.

- Plains-toi.

- Houlà, non ça risque pas. Vu l'état dans lequel rentre Thor quand vous vous tapez dessus, crois-moi que je ne suis pas jaloux.

Loki se rapprocha imperceptiblement, le regard scrutateur, ses yeux brillant d'une lueur émeraude irréelle.

- Tu ne demandes même pas à ce que tes petits compagnons bénéficient de la même protection.

- Hey, tu rigoles, pour que tu refuses ? Et puis, je sais pas si t'as remarqué, mais je suis le seul sans superpouvoirs dans cette équipe. Ils s'en remettront. Moi, j'ai des gros doutes sur mes capacités d'auto-régénération, et je suis pas pressé de découvrir si oui ou non mes théories sont fondées. Alors quoi que tu veuilles bien me donner, je prends.

Tony réalisa à quel point ses mots pouvaient sembler étranges environ une demi-seconde après qu'ils eurent franchi ses lèvres.

_Étranges et horribl__ement connotés._

Ils étaient déjà beaucoup trop proches.

- Euuuuh, murmura-t-il en déglutissant difficilement, les yeux rivés sur le visage de Loki, est-ce qu'on peut faire comme si je n'avais rien dit ?

- Trop tard Stark, répondit Loki sur le même ton. Quoi que je veuille te donner, hein ?

Et il avança d'un dernier pas, comblant l'espace qui subsistait encore entre eux.

_Okay, Stark, reprends-toi maintenant. Ça suffit. Le champagne n'est plus une excuse. Du tout. Tu es toujours dans un cachot, dans un lieu inconnu, avec ton pire ennemi. Qui est beaucoup trop proche. Beaucoup trop. Repousse-le. Tu peux le faire. Tu sais que tu dois le faire… Oh bon Dieu, Tony, arrête de regarder sa bouche. _Arrête_. Baisse les yeux. Pousse-le. Allez. Non, arrête ça. Il n'est _pas_ sexy. C'est Loki, c'est le petit frère de Thor, c'est ton pire ennemi, c'est le type qui t'a obligé à te jeter dans un vortex interdimensionnel et qui a causé ton pire traumatisme._

_Tony dis-moi que tu n'es pas en train de te rapprocher dangereusement de lui et qu'il n'est pas en train de te laisser faire. Dis-moi qu'il n'est pas en train de te sourire comme ça. _

_Tony, l'alcool ne sera pas une excuse demain._

Mais les lèvres de Loki étaient déjà froides sous les siennes, et sa langue aussi, et _oh mon dieu_, ceci pourrait bien être le meilleur baiser qu'ait jamais expérimenté Tony Stark.

Loki en pense probablement la même chose, mais lui, il ne l'avouera jamais.

* * *

- Tony Stark, tu es ma rédemption, chuchota Loki quelques heures plus tard en regardant le plafond, tandis que la silhouette de l'inventeur profondément endormi gisait à ses côtés, irisée de lumière bleue.

- Arrête de dire des conneries et viens par là. J'ai froid, grogna Tony en roulant sur lui-même pour se coller contre le torse de Loki.

Pas si endormi que ça finalement.

Et Loki sourit dans la lueur bleue du réacteur Arc, il sourit dans les cheveux de Tony, et il pense que Tony Stark est un crétin s'il n'a pas encore compris que jamais, jamais, Loki n'acceptera de le laisser repartir.

* * *

**THE END**

* * *

_Bon, un peu de fluff et de délire pour finir/commencer l'année, selon le moment où vous lirez ceci !_

_Un énorme merci à la formidable Minimosca d'avoir accepté d'être ma bêta (oui je suis sa bêta, elle est ma bêta, échange de bons procédés et tout, vous voyez ?) et de se taper la correction de toutes les conneries qu'elle m'oblige à écrire !_

_JE SAIS QUE JE DEVAIS VOUS POSTER DES CHAPITRES mais en fait il se trouve que… hrum… je suis sur un autre projet. Je n'en dis pas plus, tout sera révélé très vite. Un indice : c'est encore de la faute de Minimosca !_

_BONNE ANNEE A TOUS ET TOUTES, prenez plein de bonnes résolutions que vous ne tiendrez pas, buvez trop et marrez-vous bien !_

_On se retrouve en 2014 avec beaucoup, beaucoup de nouvelles choses._

_Amy._


End file.
